Thanks For Believing In Me
by Jane Poirot
Summary: Shego replies to a touching letter.


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I wrote this to commemorate my 50th fanfic published (and completed) on this site. Flashbacking to five years ago, this is a sequel to my very first story published on here, "I'll Never Stop Believing In You". The excitement, the nerves, it all comes back as though it were only yesterday…

* * *

><p>It was a Monday evening by himself, as always, playing with his Team Go action figures, as always. "No, <em>I<em> get to pick the pizza toppings first since _I_ know all about pizza more than _you_ do, Hego!" Hego mimicked Mego's voice, holding up the purple doll.

"No, _we_ get to take _our_ turn!" Hego now switched over to mocking Wego. He then switched to his own action figure and boldly proclaimed, "I know! We'll get one of every topping so that everyone is satisfied!"

"Oh Hego, you are _so _awesome and _so_ brave! We _totally _want to be like you! You're the best! Our total hero!" Of course, Hego knew that none of the Team Go members would _ever_ say this to his face, but hey, what was wrong with a bit of fantasizing?

He looked over at the one action figure he had yet to use, and the one he supposed he never would use. He sighed and shook his head at the green woman and said, "Oh, sis…"

Just then, he heard footsteps. "Blast!" he gasped, and he grabbed each action figure and hid them under the round table just in time for Mego to come in with a stack of letters in his hands. "Oh, Mego, what a surprise!" laughed Hego, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"There was a mix-up in the mail today and it seems I got your mail, and you got mine," said Mego, landing the letters on the table with a sharp slap. "You, uh, didn't use my two-for-one special coupons on hair care products, did you?"

"Oh no, they're still right…" Hego barely had the words out of his mouth when Mego snatched the coupons off the table, chirped "Bye!" and then ran off. Hego muttered, "Would it kill him to spend more than five minutes with his older brother? It was this isolation that drove Shego away from us…I think."

He sorted through the variety of bills, chain letters, and…wait, was this…?

It couldn't be.

Hego picked up the envelope and squinted. It was addressed to him…and the return address was from Shego. _"Sis?"_ he said increduosly. No, it couldn't be…but why…?

"Wait, is this about that letter I sent a while ago?" said Hego. "But…I thought she wouldn't actually…"

He turned the envelope in his hands over and over, not knowing what was in it or why Shego had sent it. "It must be a fluke or _something,"_ he muttered. But no matter how many times he turned the envelope on its head and tried to read it and re-read it, it was undoubtedly from Shego.

Was it a reconciliation letter? An angry letter saying she never wanted to see him again? Whatever it was, he wasn't learning anything by just staring at it. Hego carefully opened up the envelope, held it upside down, and the letter fell out. He picked it up and began to read it:

_Hego,_

_I know it must be really weird getting a letter from me—heck, I'm more weirded out by it than you are. But after what happened back with ElectroFREAK, I felt like I had to write this. So yeah, here's what I've gotta say: Being good for a short while was…actually not that bad. Now, if you repeat any word of this to ANYONE, I will show you how much it REALLY hurts to feel my powers slashed across your face, but yeah, it…it wasn't that bad, I guess._

_In fact, it actually felt kind of nice to not be fighting against Possible for once and instead fight beside her. And when we were friends…ugh, I'm shivering as I write this…I liked it because it reminded me of what life used to be like before we became super heroes. I still remember getting to hang out with friends, going shopping, getting my eyebrows waxed, that sort of thing. But then…things changed. You insisted we put more work into our hours fighting for Go City, which meant less free time for me._

_It wasn't so bad at first, but after a while, UGH was it annoying. Do you know how much I wanted to slash that table in half with my powers just to get you and the others to SHUT UP about pizza toppings or stupid fighting techniques or whatever! I thought about going solo and fighting villains on my own, but I also knew that if I tried, you'd just try to stop me. I was ready to go insane when I stepped back and looked at the bigger picture: The life of a villain isn't a quiet, simple one. Neither is the life of a super hero, but heroes are limited to what they can and can't do. Heroes can't try to take over the world even if it would mean getting to implement that dopey dream of world peace, pulling a villain's funds, or whatever. Villain can try to take over the world for the sake of their vision of a better world._

_I guess it was a mixture of things that drove me to quit the team and go on my own for good: Feeling limited, feeling frustrated, and most of all, just feeling fed up with the whole hero system. In any case, once I left, there was no turning back. I lived on my own terms, and it was exciting for a while. Then along came Dr. Drakken, who I swear drives me crazy even MORE than you ever did, Hego, but at least it was just one of you I had to deal with in Drakken. As our years together flew by, I enjoyed the thrill of villainy more and more, but I still wasn't entirely satisfied, not even with my fights against Possible, and I wasn't sure why that was until recently: Because—and I repeat, DO NOT breathe so much as a WORD of this to anyone else—I'm beginning to think the good path might not be such a bad path to travel on._

_I admit I probably got a big taste of my own medicine when I came across you when you and the others were evil and you turned your own powers on me…kind of like that time we teamed up again and I turned on you, huh? But when I lived like a normal person instead of a hero or a villain, I thought how nice it might be to stay this way for a bit longer. And what scares me about that thought is, I'm not sure if it was just the flipped-attitude talking. It made me wonder if maybe it really reverses attitudes or just erases parts of an attitude. Yeah, I don't really know how it works, but it's made me look back on the time I had with Possible, and it was kind of fun, even with that dopey sidekick. It was also really weird, but not bad._

_I almost—almost—made a confession to her about my feelings on being evil back there, after we defeated Electrofreak, but then whoop-de-doop, I got flipped back to evil. And of course, I'll never tell her any of what I'm telling you, but there's a difference between a rival and family, even if it's at times one and the same. So any-hoo, after a little escapade involving Dr. D, a jar of pickles, and getting "Stevie" off our property, I remembered your letter. I almost threw it away, but then I got it back and put it away. I took it out again and read over it and…well, I don't have much else to say except…thanks, I guess. Thanks for believing in me. Maybe we'll have a mushy, sentimental family reunion some day, but definetly not now._

_See you sometime later I guess,_

_Shego_

Hego read and re-read the letter over and over just to make sure it really said the words he thought they were saying. "She…she really is good after all…" he said, feeling tears come to his eyes. He smiled at the letter and said, "Oh sis, I'll be keeping this letter close to my heart. And however much you may deny it, I know the day we reconcile will come a lot sooner than you think."

_End_


End file.
